


The Rift's Drifter

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: The Rift [1]
Category: Gingiva (Video Game), Middens (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Violence, Language, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: One gun, one lost soul and countless of others. With a weapon, he can change everything, but it will always be out of his control.
Relationships: Time Nomad/Genie
Series: The Rift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541308
Kudos: 4





	1. Genie

## The Rift's Drifter

## By LucidDreamer777

_ **Standard Issue Disclaimer: Middens and Gingiva is the property of myformerselves (also known as Revolverwinds and Takamo, real name John Clowder). All characters, locations, and concepts except for original creations belong to them.** _

_ **\- -** _

_ ** Prologue: Genie ** _

_"Collage is the noble conquest of the irrational, the coupling of two realities, irreconcilable in appearance, upon a plane which apparently does not suit them." (Max Ernst)_

_Roving its interminable wastes, the nomad chances upon a sentient revolver beside an ominous pile of remains._

_The pistol offers its exploit in exchange for a pledge of inextricable companionship. Espousing to be the player's conscience the dubious weapon directs the drifter to a nearby outpost wherein the story further unfolds._

_Despite its appearance as a wasteland, the Rift is home to many strange denizens---_

_some volatile and others ineffectual. Whatever their disposition the pistol represents the choice to engage them or to spare them. Aggression and passivity have their appropriate times with rewards and consequences being granted to both paths respectively._

* * *

The sound of rain…

The sight of rain…

Flashes of lightning were brought in the literal black, as a steel blue eyeball falls from the sky. The eyeball itself is slowly spinning as it slowly descends to the end, with the end best described as a solid black gun. The eyeball perfectly landed itself in the gun’s barrel before the eyeball had planted itself in it, blinking for once in its bizarre merge. Morphing above the trigger is a pair of glossy red lips that licks with its tongue, as if they were checking it or licking erotically before it smiles in a way that is impossible to discern.

“You, sir, are about to play a game…” The gun began to speak through its strange human-like lips. “…however…first…we must have words…”

The rumble of the thunder had caused the talking gun to shudder itself in a sudden. The gun quickly look from left to right while the gun stay silent for a few seconds.

Then it smiled.

“Certain measures oblige me to inform you that I am your conscience in this tale but also…

I am your Id.”

^ __ ^

“Know that when your finger is on the trigger, my tongue will be within reach to lick your nails and my gaze will meet the eyes of those you slay even if yours do not.

Knowing this, do you still wish to persist?”

As if there is someone she is trying to talk with, a mysterious voice began to respond to her own answer with a yes. The gun seems a bit indifferent on the response of the stranger that talked to it.

“Yes, but in addition…

Hereafter, we are a mated pair. Bonded, like notes to a song. Mine is yours and yours is ours. We are simpatico, henceforth?”

“Yes…” the unknown stranger had finally spoke in a voice that is neither man or woman. Thunder soon range afterwards while the gun simply continued licking their lips, suggestively.

“Lastly, there ahead are the wild parts of the rift. Therefore…

…I caution that you watch your step and beware of strange trinkets…

…and the God of this Nightmare…

Do you still proceed?”

The stranger paused for a bit, thinking that the place where he would proceed would be his last destiny, the last place for his culture would thrive…

…the last place to survive.

“I shall.”

Thunder rumble while the gun shudders, either genuinely or out of drama.

“Great. Great. Great. Great. I would look forward for your collaboration.

I believe we’re already becoming close…”

With that, the eyeball quickly fell from the gun and their lips quickly disappear from the way it appeared.

All while rain continues to rain down, with the occasional thunder.

* * *

Rain.

Rain is one of the first things that he had remembered in here.

It was rain when he remembered in the faintest memories that he had before it was gone.

Cities, built with emerald and amethyst. People walking around in their strange clothes and masks. Suddenly, the sky bleeds and now everything is gone. He had found himself lying in the sands of a place where he didn’t know, a desert with night as black as ventablack though rain had constantly fall from the unseen sky.

This desert is filled with some strange black and red striped tentacled objects from the sand, with a strange metallic object that, if he could remember, a light post erected from it, with no light ever produced.

He remembered about the talking gun. Not so sure if he could find it.

“Hey, monsieur, I am over here!” a voice called out from the sands, which startled him. He quickly recognized that the voice is the same from the talking gun. Maybe it knows what is going on.

“If you would need some assistance, pick me up!” the voice called out and the man quickly went to the spot of the voice.

Lying on the spot were two things. One is a body of a strange individual. His head is shaped in ways that could not be biologically possible; a multi-sided ball of green and white. His body is humanoid but his lower extremities consists of four legs of a bovine, arranged in a way like it is a spider. There is no tail in his naked body, which appears to be covered in paints that depicts of strange and familiar symbols. There is a bloody hole in his forehead, an inevitable sign that he is long dead.

Next to his puddle of blood is the talking gun.

“That’s right!” the gun said out loud. “Pick me up!”

Then the man went down to pick up the gun.

“Great. Great. Great. Let’s get out of here. Soul Eaters will arrive at the smell of left-over souls.”

Quickly, the man stood up and run off from the direction of the gun, just as he began to hear strange sounds, as if a massive bird flaps its wings.

“My advice to you, mi amigo, is that Soul Eaters don’t like mortals looking at them so keep your eyes to the ground.”

The man nods and quickly look to the ground, where the shadows of massive beasts went pass through him. He couldn’t tell much, but they resemble fish-like.

As soon as they keep running, the man began to tire out and wanted to rest. He knew that resting in a strange place like this would be suicide since the… Soul Eaters might attack him. But the gun, whose name is Genie, assured that the hungry Soul Eaters are away from them so they can stay down and rest.

The spot they soon found is empty, save for the strange ray-like creatures flying in the black sky. They are invisible except their white wings and their red eyes. Flying around, smaller versions of those things were circling in the bulbs of the light posts. They really appear to be ray-like but maintain an appearance identical to small birds. Must have been chicks of the bigger ones in the absorbing darkness…

“The Rift’s a strange place, huh?” Genie said, gazing at the man. “If I could learn more of your name, mind if you can share to me yours?”

The man stares at the talking gun in his hands before he looks at the ground. He wasn’t sure to trust a talking obsolete weapon. But right now, can he? After all, he is no longer in his beloved home, where his culture is alive, but in a strange desert, where some soul eating abomination creates its turf.

Perhaps now it is the time to get a few loose threads in his life in here.

“I am… an Ode of Elegy.” The man answered, with his voice that is neither a man or a woman. “But… I prefer to be known as the Nomad…”

“Ah, yes. A vagabond who is searching for a place to rest.” Genie smiled. “But… why search for a safe place to stay when the safest place is in here the Rift?”

The Nomad doesn’t understand what Genie had told him but all he knew is that what he wants to know what is wrong in this place. “Tell me, what is this strange place? What happened to my people, my culture?”

“Ay, that mi amigo is something that I don’t know.” Genie replied, looking sad from her… gun face. “But I know something about this place. The Rift.”

“Long ago, there were thousands…no…MILLIONS of worlds out there, just like yours. Some of them were young and others were very ancient. It is an inevitable fact, however, that every single universe has to die. So, when a universe is getting old or is too much damaged… BOOM… goes that universe.”

Genie then stopped talking and began to look left and right. “Ay, I would love to have a chit chat here, but I believe this is not yet a safe place to discuss here. Let us move, shall we?”

The Nomad stood and dusted his ragged cloak before he walks in the sand. Apparently, the rainy weather had nothing in making the sands wet but then it made his clothes really wet.

* * *

As soon they manage to follow on the light posts of the sand, the Nomad heard a tremendous roar of an unknown beasts. In haste, he turns around to see what is causing those strange yet monstrous sounds. So far, there is nothing in sight, but he found what appears to be a ledge in the distance… and a figure of a woman in black overseeing an unknown landscape.

Putting his left hand in to Genie, he quietly walks over to the woman. She looks like a normal human, wearing a long black dress with a black cloak over it, with black boots on her feet. The sleeves are long enough that her arms were covered. Her hair is styled in a bun but appears to keep bangs in her forehead. What made the Nomad think overwise is that she has cat-like ears in her head and a cat-like tail. There is no way that this strange girl is one of his people, let alone on what could possibly be called a human.

The girl turns her back to see the Nomad and smile softly. He knew that trying to sneak behind her would be impossible since he would hypothetically guess that this girl has the senses of the cat. Fortunately, enough, she appears to be tame.

“Strange place isn’t it?” the girl remarked before pointing on what she is looking. “See those things there?”

The Nomad look on the object that the strange girl is looking at and saw what she pointed at. Massive creatures, many of them as big as the castles that his people has ever made and even bigger than that, swim in the sand like fishes of the ocean. In the shape and image of hands, they appear to be in open hands or closed fists. The hands have an eye in the back of the hand while the closed fists were melded and morphed into what could be a mouth full of sharp teeth. The Nomad cannot tell if these are actually separate creatures or a single organism until he saw the face of the palm, which has a circular mouth lined with sharp teeth. They are feeding on a massive carcass of a huge purple bear that is made of stars.

“Those are the Manu Dei, God Hands. Fearsome temper, I heard that even a single one of them could destroy a whole city. Fortunately, the local Manu Dei were busy eating that giant star bear.” The girl continued one before looking at the Nomad. “You should be careful out here, though. Local Nightmare Beasts might appear anytime soon.”

The girl began to reach on the pockets of her coat before pulling out a small bag of unknown materials. “Here, take these. These are Chaffed Worm Skins. Tastes terrible but it helps heals some wounds that you might get.”

The Nomad stares at the little bag that the girl is holding out. “Uhh… are you serious about it?”

“Trust me.” The girl smiled. “I have a lot of supplies in my coat. No need for too much when I have enough. Take them, they are for free.”

“Huh, okay.” The Nomad gently took the small bag of Chaffed Worm Skins from the girl’s hand.

“I really need to go, though. I have someone to meet with.” With that, the girl began to walk away from the Nomad but turn her back for something. “Hope to see you alive someday!”

After her wish of good luck, she went away into the corners unknown.

“Your lucky, mi amigo, that she is a helpful girl.” Genie said to the Nomad, eyeing at him. “Not everyone in the Rift will help you, some might even try to kill you!”

“But what is the reason for them to act like that?” The Nomad asked as the Ode continued to walk down the sandy soil of the strange desert.

“In this world, it is kill or be killed.” Genie proclaimed. “We are but scavengers feeding on the ruins of the world. We fight, claw by claw and tooth by tooth just for us to stay afloat.”

“However, between you and me, we will make a great team, si?” She said, smiling seductively at the nervous Nomad. The Ode looks at her and nods slightly before they continue walking.

* * *

“The Rift’s a strange place, huh?”

Indeed, it was.

While walking down the strange desert isn’t a dangerous journey, encountering some stuff is guaranteed to always happen. The Nomad also spotted floating buildings, their image and beauty long gone as only crumbled ruins remain in its place. It resembles as a cathedral, a building of holiness. Several more of the white ray things were flying around it and Genie claims that it is their territory, with the cathedral as their nest and home.

They also meet with a strange fellow, who wears vagrant outfit that reminds the Nomad of one of the many performers back in his home. However, the fellow has a strange face, for it is like a clock of white metal, large eyes that look like clocks and a rectangular mouth and red lips.

“**[[A dear greeting, Stranger.]]**” The fellow greeted, bowing politely and speaking in a monotonous yet high pitch voice. “**[[Have you perhaps heard of the virtues of ‘saving’???]]**”

The Nomad got startled and cover his ears as the tone and voice is new to him, as opposed to the melodic and soft tone that was used to back in his home. “No, but can you tell me on this saving process?”

The fellow looks at the Nomad with shock and surprise. “**[[How could you not know about saving??? It is a part of common sense here in the Rift???]]**”

“Uhh, I am a newcomer in here.”

“**[[A newcomer???]]**” The fellow echoed, stroking on their chin with their mechanical hand. “**[[Ay, it is but a common knowledge here in the Rift.]]** ”

“Just ignore them, Nomad.” Genie said, looking at the fellow with disgust. “They are nothing but madmen, talking whatever is in their heads.”

“But this saving thing is an interesting topic.” The Nomad said. “Just give it a try, it could be something important here in the Rift.”

“Fine, but don’t say that I warned you.”

“**[[I hate to exalt common sense, my camarade, but saving is an essential part of living here.]]**”

“**[[Still, many arrogantly forego this truth and perish in the Rift: their progress forever lost!!!]]**”

“It doesn’t help that you sound more or less of a broken clock, you cur!” Genie insulted.

“**[[Don’t blame me, this is how I was born!!!]]**” The fellow snap back before looking at the Nomad. “**[[Lucky for you, I make saving easy. Don’t confuse me with a common street busker like that talking gun claimed!!! A save point is an honorable and in demand profession**.**]]**”

“Yeah, don’t I ever seen one.” Genie said, rolling her eyes.

The Nomad nod and allows the Save Point save his progress. The fellow pulls out a large book and a writing feather. The Save Point grab the Nomad’s arm to his surprise and prick the exposed flesh with the sharpened tip. The Nomad jolt in pair as the Save Point let his arm go, with the Nomad rubbing on his arm. The Save Point begin writing on the book, with the blood tipped pen in hand. The Save Point writes on things in different languages and symbols, depicting on many a man’s tale. In the case of the Nomad’s, it is when he wakes up in the desert. Energy begins to fly from the book and envelopes the startled Nomad, which shines a blue light before disappearing.

“**[[Your wounds have also been mended. Also, if ever you happened to be slandered, I’ll do my best to clear your good name.]]**” The Save Point said, looking at the Nomad with its clockwork eyes. “**[[However, do not always trust with that gun of yours, for she is a mean-spirited wrench.]]**”

The Nomad thank the Save Point and began to leave the fellow’s presence, with Genie looking at the Nomad in disbelief. “Do you really think that saving yourself will keep you from permanently dying?”

“It is more on looking on how he does the saving.” The Nomad answered.

The two fellows begin to walk and walk, the Nomad’s feet walking above the sandy ground of the desert. More of the creatures appear flying above, like birds in the sky. The Nomad began to think about his home, where he is used to see Trumpet Birds flying above and the Alarm Cocks waking everyone with their mighty crows.

He began to feel homesick. There is no home, no Trumpet Birds and no Alarm Cocks. All there is left is just himself, standing in the desert of black skies and never-ending rain.

“Psst…” Genie whispered, catching the Nomad’s attention. “Use me from your pocket… and you can unload lead into your enemies. Fire from no less than four or three paces away. For headshots, move vertical of your target.”

“Why would let me use you?”

“It is for your own good, especially here in the Rift.” Genie replied, eyeing at him. “However, I shall warn you that firing on certain targets will certainly initiate a duel while in cases they will simply die on being shot”

“If it moves and breathes, you can likely kill it. Remember that, once a target is shot, it doesn’t return.”

“Obviously about that.” The Nomad said, sarcastically since he knows what weapons could do with the fragility of life.

Without anything to hold, the Nomad began to equip Genie using his hand. This causes the talking gun to feel aroused, as it has been a long time since she had been held in this position for long.

“If you are afraid to look at your foes, just point me to them, I’ll fire the bullets for you.” Genie said, smiling. “Shall we proceed?”

* * *

Dictionary:

**Simpatico** \- **1\. **pleasant or congenial

  1. of similar mind or temperament; compatible

**Id** \- The id (Latin for "it", German: Es) is the disorganized part of the personality structure that contains a human's basic, instinctual drives. Id is the only component of personality that is present from birth. It is the source of a person's bodily needs, wants, desires, and impulses, particularly their sexual and aggressive drives. The id contains the libido, which is the primary source of instinctual force that is unresponsive to the demands of reality.


	2. The Rift - Basics

The Nomad and Genie continued trekking the strange desert, where it is forever decorated with the same scenery; the tentacles, the light posts, and the ray things. This situation quickly causes the Nomad to loss some interest on the place, since it is just the same as when he had arrived at the Rift. However, he remains steely eyed, for the secrets of the Rift were yet to reveal itself…and it might cost him his life.

“Here around fly souls that have become entrapped by the Rift’s wiles. You cannot fire upon them, so don’t exhaust yourself trying.” Genie said as she points the Nomad towards a group of strange psychedelic flying jellyfishes, which were floating lazily in the air. “Fast here lays the Rift’s threshold. Keep on straight and ignore those areas where foliage grows thickest.”

The Nomad nods and walk through the desert, where the concentration of souls are becoming thicker. The Nomad look into the jellyfish-like souls in curiosity, for their colors had caught his attention and concentration.

The things were really floating around idly, as if it was taking its own times. The creatures all usually seen swarming around lights posts, around the tentacles, and around the bodies of fallen beasts and possibly people long pass on. The souls are also animalistic in a certain degree, since he saw one of them copulating like hands clasped together, with one having spasms as if either being assaulted or enjoying it.

Spiritual energies were also leaking out of the creatures, creating a slightly dense fog that makes the whole scenery and area mystifying, if not terrifying. The Nomad can also feel on the memories and feelings leaked in the spiritual energies themselves, especially when he gets nearer to the fog and source. He can feel many things, things from the remnants of their latest memories to their greatest regrets to their painful and unfortunate deaths. An orphan waiting for a parent who will never return, a soldier grieving for a dead friend, an employee who expresses joy as he receives a promotion…

Then an idea had struck the Nomad.

“Genie, these souls, can they go to heaven?” he asked.

“These souls are stuck in a permanent purgatory.” Genie replied, looking at the Nomad. “There is no heaven and no hell in the Rift. No afterlife, for it has been destroyed in the process. All of them are in this state, forever stuck in their own memories. There is no use in saving them.”

The Nomad only nod and stares into the black void of the sky. What could possibly save them from such state when it doesn’t exist? Is there truly any other way or nothing at all? It could have been divine intervention that can save these restless souls.

That if only the Gods knew about this hellish place.

However, his thoughts were cute short as he notices an approaching figure. It doesn’t look like any of the soul flies, for it has a metallic appearance. It appears to be made of complex machines, where a humanoid skull rests on top of it and decorated with multiple needles in all sides of the body. Small wings were placed on the base and a long appendage lie lazily on the side.

It doesn’t look even friendly either.

“Great, a Throne.” Genie groaned, as if she was tired of seeing the creature.

“You know these things?” The Nomad asks.

“Pests of this portion of the Rift.” She replied. “Like bees and hornets, but only worse. Aim me at the Throne so that it couldn’t harm you.”

The Nomad doesn’t think twice before pointing Genie to the approaching Throne. In a cue, Genie fires a bullet, which hits the Throne in one of the wings. The mechanical creature cried in a high pitch tone before it fell on the ground, staggered. While the Nomad is staring at the down creature, the Throne appendage appears to be moving.

“Brace yourself!” Genie ordered. The Nomad quickly cover his face with his arm as the appendage lashes forward. The blunt end quickly struck on his arm, which only produces a dull sound as metal struck metal. The force, however, applied on the attack is strong and heavy, which cause the Nomad to nearly fall in response.

“Fire at the Throne again!” The Nomad nod and pointed at the down Throne, just as the mechanical creature slowly gain the ability to fly again. To make sure that it should stay down, the Nomad fire Genie at will, which causes a bullet to fly from her muzzle and into the Throne’s blunt edge of its appendage. The creature began to yelp in pain, as if the part is where its most sensitive area is located.

The Nomad doesn’t stop firing at the downed Throne. He began pumping lead after lead, which causes to strike at the creature with success. The first bullet lands on the base while another lands into the other wing. The Nomad has to dodge and move to the side as the Throne attempts to retaliate with its appendage. Eventually, the duel has been ended as the Nomad delivers a bullet into the Throne’s skull, effectively killing it.

[[CONGRATULATIONS, ODE TO ELUGY AND GENIE. YOU BOTH RECEIVED 1 EXP AND 1 NOTHING]]

The bombastic voiced proclaimed, which causes the Nomad to become startled.

“Don’t mind about that, Nomad.” Genie said. “That’s just Social Media, the Goddess of News, Information and Mass Media. She’s just a nonsense whenever someone kills a thing in the Rift so just ignore her as much as you can.”

The Nomad looks at Genie in confusion, wondering why would a voice proclaim with joy when he killed the Throne, even though that the Throne attacks it.

[[TELL ME, DEAR ODE TO ELUGY. HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOU KILL?]]

“Uhh, I don’t know.” The Nomad replied.

[[DON’T KNOW? BUT YOU KILLED A THRONE BY YOURSELF! DON’T SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS WHEN YOU KILL IT, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOUR LEVEL IS 1!]]

“What the heck is a level here in the Rift?”

[[YOUR LEVEL OF POWER, DUH! IT MEASURES HOW FAR YOU ARE AND HOW POWERFUL YOU HAVE BEEN. YOU CAN ACCUMULATE EXPERIENCE POINTS OR EXP AND WHEN IT IS ENOUGH, YOUR LEVEL WILL INCREASE!]]

“Just ignore her and keep moving!” Genie said, irritated. The Nomad nods and both of them left the scene, which causes Social Media to feel offended.

[[WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT WHEN YOU SCORE A KILL! DON’T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, I AM ALSO TRYING TO HELP YOU!]]

* * *

After walking for a certain time in the desert, the Nomad encounters on a strange triangular shape, which appears to have stars and galaxies in its image. Urged by Genie to enter in, the Nomad decided to go inside and into the next place.

Where he was standing, he found himself in a giant corpse of a humanoid. There is nothing but a cut portion of the skull, with a carpeted flow on it as well as a large stick on the center of the cut. The face of the humanoid is cut, with the right side revealing many inner parts such as its teeth and gums, muscle and flesh fibers and large blood vessels. There is no longer the black void as the sky, but instead the head is floating in a bright space, where stars, and galaxies decorate the blackness like a sky full of stars.

“What the, where am I?” The Nomad said, just as Genie begin to speak.

“An anomaly.” Genie replied, as if curious on this place. “However, we are here for a temporary amount of time, so I believe this is the best time to explain things to you.”

“I’m listening.”

When she discovers that the Nomad is willing to listen to her, she clears her throat (?) and began to speak.

“The Rift is vast and its denizens horrid. It occurs to me some further counsel may be required.”

Before the talking revolver continues, she looks to the left and right, trying to see if there is anything that might listen to their conversation.

“You can play an instrument?” she asked and the Nomad nods in agreement. “How fortunate. The Rift itself is sensitive to certain sound vibration. Strumming your guitar may discover something worthwhile.”

“However, I could barely remember some of my skills back then, its been awhile since I played my guitar.”

“It’s been awhile you say? Lucky since I took music lessons all those years back then.”

“How can a talking revolver play instruments when you have no hands?”

“Don’t judge me.”

“Oh, okay. On the other side, I am also addicted in having exercises back then.”

“Oh, I see. I suppose that would work similarly when you don’t like killing creature in the Rift. Don’t bother with that, though. There’s no use building up one’s body—

In a world where ranged weapons exist.”

^ _ ^

This causes some uneasy feeling to the Nomad from Genie’s talk.

“Pull out your instrument and strum the chords. Why not go ahead and test your music fingers right now?”

The Nomad nods and decided to pull out his guitar, which is resting in his back the whole time. He was amazed, since he could have thought that the guitar is left in the home, the home where it no longer exists. He began to remember on the time when he had his first touch with his guitar, back when he is a young man and newly acquired the instrument.

“Cresendo, I thought I have lost you.”

The Nomad hug his guitar tenderly, since it is one of the things that he still have even when his world is gone. Gently putting it in his lap, he began to strum the chords, which produces a faint guitar melody. The sound is tender and calm, in reminiscence of the days when he has a home.

A nearby tentacle next to him began to wither and disappear in sight, having sense the vibrations from his guitar. The moving void around him starts to slow down as well, as if in response to the guitar’s sound.

“Great, great, great, great…great.” Genie applauded as the tentacle disappears into nothingness. “I hope you don’t find it intrusive, but I’ve one more suggestion.”

“Your soul has three pertinent chakra points: **Lam**, **Yam** and **Om**. They rule your feet, body and head respectively. Intone these names from your inner energies to project etheric proxies. They should be valuable in assisting you in… um…

…pacifying your enemies.”

^ _ ^

“Pacifying?” The Nomad said, confused.

“In case you really hate killing other creatures, of course!” Genie said before blowing a kiss. The Nomad isn’t sure if he is disturbed or annoyed, either by the kiss or the answer.

* * *

“So many altered states permeate the Rift’s possibilities.” Genie said as the Nomad and her look into the void, which quickly turns into a sea of red and pink colors. “It occurs to me some further counsel may be required.”

Before the talking revolver continues, she looks to the left and right, trying to see if there is anything that might listen to their conversation.

“There are the negative states: **Lichen**, **Daze**, **Ennui**, **Sleep**, **Palsy**, **Muffle**, **Gaunt**, **Fuddle** and **Squiff**.”

“The beneficial states: **Agro**, **Occlude**, **Dart** and **Forbear**.”

“Those are really mouthful.” The Nomad murmured, as if he can barely understand what the talking revolver is saying.

“You should get used to it, baby.”

“**Lichen** saps your vitality, weakening your health gradually.”

“Just like a Poisoned state, right?”

“Exactly. However, the difference of being poison and afflicted with Lichen is that the latter will drain you of your spiritual vitality. Your physical strength may remain, but your spiritual essence is being taken bit by bit. Only being healed by your etheric proxies should your spiritual energies be restored.”

“**Daze** ails your aim, spoiling your chances of landing attacks.”

“**Ennui** depresses your emotions… and slows your actions down considerably.”

“**Palsy** restricts your movements, preventing you from making any actions. However, only your limbs will be affected.”

“**Muffle** seals off your higher abilities, limiting you to general attacks. There has been reported causes of Muffle that causes other suppression to some basic abilities such as eating, talking and living.”

“**Gaunt** quarters your total strength, halving the damage of your attacks.”

“**Fuddle** disorients it’s hosts, predisposing them to injure themselves in confusion.”

“And lastly, there is **Squiff**, a condition that capsizes your intellect, weening all the strength from your mental offense.”

“In the beneficial states, **Agro** heightens its host’s attack power.”

“**Dart** improves your overall speed.”

“**Forbear** improves your resilience to mental attacks.”

“Lastly, **Occlude** draws a bubble around its host, deflecting a portion of physical damage.”

“Do you understand any of this that I have bestowed unto you?” Genie asked, looking at the Nomad.

“Yes, I did. I’m already done in here.” The Nomad replied, bored and monotonous of staying in the area.

“Great, great, great, great. Great. Talk to you soon, friend.”

“And don’t forget to use me from your pockets.”

XOXO

* * *

As soon as they emerged from a rectangular black hole, the Nomad and Genie soon landed in a different part of the desert, where it has more foliage than before. More life can bee seen everywhere, from the soil to the sky. Rabbits in pink were scurrying on the ground, looking for food in the soil. Some Soul Flies were seen, floating around the air while a faint mist of spiritual energies accumulates around it. A few Thrones were seen perched on the light poles, like birds of prey looking for something to eat.

As the Nomad stood up from the ground, he encounters the girl again, who is surprised to see him again.

“My, we have meet again!” The girl said, courtesy. “Never thought that we might see with each other again in the Rift!”

“The same can be said to you, ma’am.” The Nomad said, excited and relief.

“Seeing that you are surviving this far in the Rift, guess I will introduce myself to you.” The girl added, smiling.

“I’m Felicia, a survivalist cat girl.”

Afterwards, Felicia extended her hand to the Nomad, who looks at it for a while and shakes it gently. “I’m Ode to Elugy, but you can call me Nomad.”

“Oh, okay Mr. Nomad.” She said, confused and surprised that she heard such strange name before. “That strange revolver over there, is it a living thing?”

“Oh, yes it is.” The Nomad added and pull out Genie from his pocket. “This is a talking revolver named Genie. She helps me dealing with some monsters here.”

“More like, helping you stay alive.” The talkative revolver said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh my, those aren’t monsters.” Felicia said, shaking her head. “Those are just animals. The ones that attack you were probably hungry or keeping their territory.”

The Nomad look at her with curiosity. To think of a creature like the Throne the cat girl treats it like an animal and the fact that she looks sad indicates that she is unhappy that someone in the Rift treats things as monsters. The Nomad finds this strange, yet fascinating to hear such mindset from someone in the Rift.

“Also, what would a little girl like you be doing here in the Rift?” Genie asked, eyeing at her with suspicion.

“I’m on a bounty hunt.” Felicia replied. “I’m culling some Thrones here in the Dudrohiri desert. They are already building a large nest somewhere here and they keep stealing food and grain from nearby farms.”

“Is there anything that we can do in your bounty?” The Nomad ask, curious about Felicia’s quest.

The cat girl looks thoughtful while her tail slowly swings side to side, as if it is followed based on her emotions. “I’m not sure. It may reduce the reward, but it will make the job easier.”

“Relax, I’ll just tell your benefactor that you shall keep the reward.”

“Hmm, don’t you think you will need money since you are in a different place.”

The Nomad stop talking and look into his pockets. There is nothing there to be seen, since he didn’t brought anything when the world is gone along with everything he had own.

“I’m not sure…”

“Oh, cheer up!” Felicia cheered, smiling. “You really need some money right now! Even with all the Chaffed Worm Skins you could find, you will need something solid to eat. Those aren’t that truly nutritious at all.”

The Nomad nod and replied. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt when helping out.”

Felicia smiled again and motioned the Nomad towards her. “I’ll lead the way. Just stay close to me okay? The Rift is a very tricky place to visit.”

* * *

The walk took on for hours and hours, but the group had manage to reach to a small clearing within the desert, where a certain patch of land forms a circular area within. In the center is a strange tree, made of gray gooey stuff that appears to be made with materials such as skeletons, parts of the tentacles and light posts as well as other things that he had no idea what it will be.

“Okay, once I set it on fire, kill any of the Thrones that will attack you.” Felicia said as she prepares a torch. The torch is lit with fire, in which the cat girl threw it from a safe distance.

The fire comes in contact with the gooey substance of the tree. As the material seems to be flammable, the tree soon catches fire and becomes a giant flaming torch of burning gooey material. High pitch screams can be heard, just as several winged creatures emerging from the holes of the tree.

It is the Thrones!

While many of them flew out of their burning nest, some of the Thrones were so burnt that they quickly die as they fell to the sandy ground, unable to recover from the intense burns in their body. Some of the other Thrones landed on the ground, having minor injuries but also sport some damages on their skulls, bases, or wings. Other Thrones emerge from the burning holes, but unharmed and flew away from the flaming tree, never looking back and squeaking in surprise and fear.

Still, some of the Thrones emerge from the burning tree. But their attentions focus on Felicia, the Nomad and Genie, the main cause of the fire. With anger and angry shrieks, the angered Thrones rush towards its attacks.

“Now!” Felicia shouted as she pulls out a pair of long daggers, rushing towards a nearby Throne.

The cat girl kicks the unsuspected Throne at the skull, causing it to stagger. Before it could do anything, Felicia drives her knifes into its skull, delivering a swift death. Another Throne saw its brethren killed and use its appendage to slam her with it. Felicia proves to be faster than it as she rolls away from the incoming appendage, causing it to slam on the ground. Felicia kicks the Throne in the side, sending it flying before it stabilizes itself in the air.

The Nomad took this as a queue and fires a bullet into the Throne, striking it in the base. The wound on the base is strong enough that the Throne falls into the ground, dying from the wound in the process. A Throne took interest at the Nomad, who realizes that this one is stronger than the others.

“Use your etheric proxy to help you!” Genie shouted and the Nomad nod and bow down, chanting words in an ancient language. Within a second, an entity that resembles two waves going each other appears, with a purple and blue eye in its front.

The Nomad’s Om appears beside him, looking at him with its eye. “Okay, I command you to attack the Throne.”

The Om stares at the Nomad before charging straight to the Throne, knocking it further to the ground. The cries of the downed Throne attracts another Throne, which rushes to its aid and struck the offender with its appendage, pushing the Om away. The Nomad saw this and pointed Genie to fire bullets, firing two shoots as the bullets pierce through the enemy Throne, killing it. The Nomad’s Om deals a fatal blow as it uses its physical form to slam into the crying Throne’s skull, crushing it to fractured pieces.

Felicia continues attacking the next Throne, with her heel planting it deep in the bare socket of its skull. Only a mild scrape and the Throne is sent flying screaming, for the heel had touched the sensitive part of its anatomy. The cat girl kicks another in the base, sending it spinning away from her, and pulls out a couple of red crystals from her pockets.

“How about some fancy knick-knacks from the local magical gem shop?” Felicia taunted loudly as she flings the crystals to other hostile Thrones. One crystal landed in it socket, exploding into a burst of flame that burns the unsuspected Throne, downing it. The other crystal bounce from the other Throne’s skull, but a second after contact, it explodes, sending it flying to a nearby tentacle.

“And stay out of the town!” Felicia shouted before she planted her heel again to another Throne, this time puncturing a hole in the forehead.

The Nomad fire more bullets into other Thrones that were approaching them, with limited success. Although some have evaded the high-speed lead, others were not lucky as holes in their skull, wings, base, and other parts of the body were present and a few fell to the ground, dying in the process. The Nomad summons his other etheric proxies, Lam and Yam, and orders them to attack any Throne that gets too close to him.

Lam proves to be the most aggressive out of the rest of the etheric proxies, despite that it is an orbital mass of red electric energy. Utilizing its electrical charges within it, it fires out bolts of lightning to any nearby Throne, electrocuting them. Yam’s cloud like body allows it to dodge many of the appendage strikes from the attacking Thrones. While a Throne is getting distracted by frustration in its inability to hit Yam properly, the Nomad took his time and fire a bullet into the base, fatally injuring it.

[[A DASHING NEW BATTLE, WITH THE NOMAD AND HIS ETHERIC PROXIES, FELICIA AND GENIE TAKING ON AGAINST A GROUP OF ANGRY THRONES, ATTACKING THEM FOR DESTROYING THEIR HOME!]]

Social Media rang out as the battle rages on. There were only a few fighting Thrones left, with many bodies of the fallen Thrones lying on the ground.

[[FELICIA HAS EARNED AROUND 4 EXP AND 4 Nothings!]]

[[THE NOMAD AND HIS ETHERIC PROXIES AND GENIE HAS EARNED AROUND 9 EXP AND 9 Nothings!]]

Although the noise had annoyed them, the Nomad couldn’t stand around and getting distracted. Felicia ran into the Nomad’s side and cuts down a Throne trying to ambush the unsuspected Nomad, with her knife running deep in its skull. The Nomad orders his etheric proxies to deal with another Throne and starts shooting at the closest Throne, which earns a couple of large holes in its base. The etheric proxies also ended up killing its target, as multiple cracks on the base and skull were present, dying from the abuse it has taken. With only five hostile Thrones left, Felicia and The Nomad run the business short, with Felicia blowing up another with her crystal and crushing the other with her knives. The Nomad uses his etheric proxies in dealing damage and Genie for a quick and easy death.

Lying in front of them were all of the hostile Thrones, now dead and slain in the battle.

[[CONGRATULATIONS, TEAM NOMAD. YOU HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE QUEST FOR OL’ BLUE BUST! THE NOMAD’S LV HAS BEEN INCREASED TO 2 AS WELL!]]

“’Ol Blue Bust?” The Nomad wondered, watching as the other Thrones, fearful of the Nomad and Felicia, flew away from the scene. “Who is that guy? Is he the benefactor of Felicia?”

[[‘OL BLUE BUST IS THE MAIN DRIVER OF THE WELL-KNOWN AND CRITICALLY ACCLAIMED LOVE BUS, DATED AROUND 777 AD. HE POSTS A PETITION TO DEAL WITH THE THRONE HIVE AS THE THRONES ARE BECOMING INCREASINGLY AGGRESSIVE TO THE LOCALS AND KEEP STEALING LIVESTOCKS]]

“But how could Felicia earn EXP and Nothings?” The Nomad asked, which has a long pause but is speculated to be Social Media pouting.

[[DUH, EVERYONE ACCUMULATES EXP AND NOTHINGS IN THE RIFT, WHETHER BY ACCIDENT OR BY INTENTIONS]]

[[OKAY, TEAM NOMAD. SINCE YOU HAVE BURN DOWN THE HIVE, WHY NOT TALK TO ‘OL BLUE BUST TO SETTLE WITH THE ACCOUNTS?]]

The Nomad shrugs his shoulders while Felicia sheathes her blades. “Good idea, Social Media.” The cat girl said as she dusts her coat. “Since we have dealt with the problem, ‘Ol Blue might give us some pence or so.”

“That can be a good idea, if he will accept help from me.” The Nomad added.

[[RELAX, DEAR NOMAD SILLY! ‘OL BUST CAN SPLIT THE MONEY FOR YOU… BECAUSE HE DOESN’T REALLY CARE AS LONG AS THE JOB HAS BEEN TAKEN WELL]]

“If it is a treat, then we can report back to ‘Ol Bust.” Felicia said, turning to the Nomad. “We should be going, don’t want to attract other things after the slaughter."

“Yeah, let’s go.” The Nomad nod as he joins with Felicia walking through the sandy ground of the desert.

“I really hope that this ‘help’ of yours will help you survive in the Rift.” Genie muttered, making an expression akin to shaking her head in disapproval and disagreement.

* * *

* * *

Dictionary:

**Wiles** \- **1\. **A trick or stratagem intended to ensnare or deceive; also : a beguiling or playful trick

  1. skill in outwitting : trickery, guile

**Pertinent** – relating to the thing that is being thought about or discussed; having a clear decisive relevance to the matter in hand

**Lam** – can be short for Lamentations.

_Lam (Chakra/Ally)_ – The main powerhouse of the Nomad’s chakra points. High attack power and agility but terrible intelligence stat.

**Yam** – common name for some plant species (at least eight) in the genus Dioscorea (family Dioscoreaceae) that form edible tubers. The name "yam" appears to derive from Portuguese inhame or Canarian (Spain) ñame, which derived from West African languages during trade.

_Yam (Chakra/Ally)_ – The status element dealer of the Nomad’s chakra points. Yam also has the highest HP out of the rest of the chakra points and has an excellent aim.

**Om** – a mantra consisting of the sound \’ōm\ and used in contemplation of ultimate reality. Originates from Sanskirt. Fittingly, Om is related to the head (Mind).

_Om (Chakra/Ally)_ – The Nomad’s chakra point, which deals in dishing out elemental attacks. Weak physical attacks but is capable in creating powerful elemental and magical attacks. Also acts as the medic of the party.

**Intone** – **1\. **to utter in musical or prolonged tones : recite in singing tones or in a monotone.

  1. to speak (a prayer, poem, etc.) in a way that sounds like music or chanting, to say (something in a slow and even voice)

**Etheric** – relating to ether (alternately; aether).

**Lichen** – can be described as any of several skin diseases characterized by a popular eruption. In the actual game, it acts as the standard Poison status.

**Daze (terminology)** – acts as the standard Blind status in the actual game.

**Ennui** – a lack of spirit, enthusiasm or interest. In the actual game, it acts as the standard Slow status.

**Palsy** – short of paralysis. In the actual game, it acts as the standard Paralysis or Stunned status.

**Muffle** – to make (a sound) quieter : to decrease the noise made by (something). In the actual game, it acts as the standard Silence status.

**Gaunt** – very thin, usually because of illness or suffering. In the actual game, it cuts a party member’s strength or ATK by half.

**Fuddle** – to make confused: muddle. In the actual game, it acts as the standard Confusion status.

**Squiff** – word doesn’t exist, but is usually spelt as Squiffed or Squiffy, which stands for intoxicated or drunk. In the actual game, it cuts a party member’s prowess or MAG by half.

**Dart** – also refers to quick movement. In game, it acts as the status Haste.

**Forbear** – to hold oneself back from especially with an effort.

**Occlude** – to close up or block off : obstruct, sorb (to take up and hold by either adsorption or absorption).


End file.
